beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blondie Monroe
Before Beckinfield Blondie Monroe comes from the mean streets of Philadelphia Pa. A one time down on his luck former foster child and petty drug dealer who got sent to jail on his 18th birthday for three years out of his short life. When they released him from prison, not only did they release a jobless, twenty something, "Felon" by society standers, a waist of air with no prospect of usefulness. But during his stay in State Prison he gained his GED and more knowledge (that's street, life as well as how to run a business from a "Lifer" who also taught him some other things as well. Blondie an incredibly intelligent, 30 something man who after his release from jail had to live on the streets of Philly or in Shelters. He quickly got a job at a Gay bar in the city of brotherly love as a bouncer. Never complacent he moved up the chain of command very quickly in that establishment. Not only because of his swiftness at learning the business and his extremely persuasive demeanor. It was the fact that woman and men alike found him overwhelmingly attractive with his thick yet muscular body. Along with his Kardashian butt. Back in his 20's, to the dismay of the other employee's at "The Doo Doo Shoot", Blondie went from bouncer to bartender/dancer, to shift manager, to running the entire bar. Not a natural blond, it only changed it after his timely winning of the lottery for over 250 million dollars. Needless to say his life changed, so along with it he needed a change in enviornment. He moved out of PA and opened his own bar. Where he serves as owner, host, bartender, and master manipulator to board and lonely people subconsciously wanting to be taken advantaged of. At this point in his life he has everything a man could want, except one. He is still charming but is also rude and very judgmental and funny (at other peoples expense). He is the "Joan Rivers" of Beckinfield, and no one is safe when he's ready to voice his opinion on "what ever". In Beckinfield Not long after blondie arrived in Beckinfield, he encountered the mysterious MiB, who were usy questioning the Who were busy questioning the Townsfolk who lived near to him. Soon after this, he recieved a letter from the town's Munciple office, questioning him in regards to his maid's, Manwella's status as a US Citizen. When he hired her she had told him that she was a resident of the USA, however her accent is strange and she had never actually told him where she was really from. Also at this point, one of his eyes became Blue. Soon after this he escorted Manwella to the immigration office. Although her status was confirmed, her behaviour left a lot to e desired. Also, while at the Immigration office, Manwella noted that Blondie's left eye had also changed colour's in a matter of hours. In order to see if he could find something out about what was happening to his eyes, he attempted to invite Michael Gilbert to the 'Kitty Box' as he had heard that Michael was a friend of Doctor Kippert. However because of his eyes becoming what Manwella labeled Angellic Demon like, Blondie became very self conscious and took to wearing sunglasses. Soon after this Blondie did manage to get an appointment with Doctor Kippert in regards to his eyes. When Kippert saw his eyes she immediatly had him taken to Beckinfield hospital. While en route Kippert questioned blondie about his time so far in the town, becoming worried when he mentioned his mysterious handsome visitor, and she also noted Blondie's stomach becoming bigger. His eyes were forgotten when they reached the hospital, instead blood tests etc... before he was given the earth shattering news. Blondie - despite being a man was six months pregnant. Soon after this he had a terribe nightmare in which a girl was being chased by a mysterious bearded man through the woods. Doctor Kippert also began to become obsessive over Blondie - having an argument with Blondie - after he was invited to Hidden Star Lake by Rose Banter. Blondie decided to take Rose up on her offer but became cautious when he realised Rose was just a teenager. Also at this time, both he and his maid Manwella began to feel drawn up to Destiy Crest. Howwhile the town waever while up there, they were both accosted by Shoelace the Clown who was handing out his usual vote Aberdashy buttons. They left quickly. Also by this time, Blondie's pregnancy had acclerated and he was now in his final tremister. Because of the Shoelace incident he decided not to vote Aberdashy. The following thursday, despite the rain, Blondie and his maid were once again drawn to Destiny crest. However this time they could hear the alarms and also a Primbobi chant, strangly the chant reminded Blondie of a lulaby his other used to sing to him, the only memory he actually has of his birth mother. Doctor Kippert discovered his trips out and, with Blondie's due date so near stuck to Blondie like glue. However she took him to the chasm, that had once been the Basketball court. On June 20th, Blondie, while at Blondies Cafe met Galexa Graves, who revealed some insight into Blondie's background. Or rather, his mothers. Soon after this Marta Marks was arrested, and despite his condition, he joined the protest. on 4th of July, while the rest of the town were celebrating indipendence day, Blondie caught Kippert once again spying on him, although when caught she stated she just wanted to make sure he had not gone into labour and to encourage him to let her deliver the baby at her office. Following another trip up to Destiny crest, Blondie, fed up with Dr. Kippert's obsessiveness, Blondie finally took Rose Banter up on her offier to visit Hidden Star Lake. She suggested he take the train as her father, Russel Banter had closed off Highway 99 around the remains of the BLT. Blondie went to the train station, only for his waters to break. Thankfully Rose and some of her MiB friends arrived to help. However, instead of taking him to the hospital, they took him to hidden Star lake where he gave birth to a baby he named Kashir. However the baby itself was sexless. Also while he was under their care blondie noticed a lot of construction work was being carried out. He was also contacted by Manwella who informed him that some of the MiB had gone to the town searching for jobs, including the Kitty Box. However she also told him that people belongings were going missing. On July 12th, because Rose Banter and her band of paranormal investigators were so busy with the construction at hidden star lake, blondie returned home, however at the same time the courts were surrounded by free Marta Marks protestors. blondie wasn't too happy as he had to go to the court to register the baby. on July 14th Blondie briefly returned to Hidden Star Lake to reclaim the items he had left there when he had the baby. Soon after this however he nioticed that he was now being followed once again by Kippert and NOW Rose Banter as well. Blondie began to wonder if both of them were working together from the beginning. He also began wondering if the father of his child was the mysterious handsome man he met on his first day in Beckinfield. Blondie however decided to focus on his life at the moment and returned to work in the Kitty Bar. On 24th of July, Blondie commented on the growing pile of rubble - all that remained of the BLT - and commeted on the fact that the pile of rubble seemed to be growing larger. On 28th of July, while Manwella had the day off, Blondie had an emotional breakdown - everything that had happened over the previous weeks caught up to him and he questioned why his mother had abandoned him when he was a child. Beckinfield reporters keep harrassing him about his child and if it is a boy or a girl. Blondie hit back saying it is healthy and happy. On 30th of July, Blondie visited the Beckinfield Public Library in order to discover some more information on his birth mother's whereabouts, as he wanted to inform her she is a grandmother. However people were still chasing him. However despite all this, Blondie still wanted to be part of Grebeard's election campaign, espically as Aberdashy, after being accused of being shoelace the clown, also introduced a completely different person as Shoelace and also even tried to sell blindfolds to the people of Beckinfield, following their joint protest the previous week when they had worn Blindfold's up to Destiny Crest. On August 7th, Blondie Monroe was revealed to be a member of the Secret order of the Delta. Later on that day, he was also left a gift by Greybeard - a beautifully painted - yet empty - Cookie tin. August 11th - while on his way home from his Rose Watch shift, Blondie was still confused about the empty cookie tin, however he put this on hold for the time being as the Order of the Delta took presidence. But on 13th August, Blondie made a direct appeal to Greybeard, whom he also believes may be his father. Greybeard has yet to respond. Video Diary's Category:Onscreen characters